randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Turdak Blackthorn
Race: '''Orc; '''Class: '''Shaman (earth), Planeshifter; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Religion: '''Orc/Tauren Shamanism '''Gender: '''male; Age: 30 '''Height: '''2.05 m; '''Weight: '''129 Kg '''Eyes: '''black; Hair: black; '''Skin: '''green '''Place of birth: '''Draenor; '''Birthday: '''01/13 '''Place of residence: '''Thunderbluff '''Family: Aysha (wife) Animal companion: Manegärm “Garm” (male dire wolf) Filiations: 'Horde (Clan Frostwolf) '''Jobs: '''Horde Counselor and 1st Shaman '''Professions: '''Cooking '''Crafts & Arts: '''Weather forecast '''Languages: '''Common, Orc, Kalimag, Taur-ahe, Darnassian, Draconic, Bear-Ahe '''Weapons: '''Nidhog’s Fang (acidic burst “keen” warhammer) Turdak fazia parte do clã Red Spider, que permaneceu livre (foragido) após a 2ª guerra contra os humanos. O clã manteve o uso da magia arcana e, enquanto crescia, Turdak começou a trilhar o caminho de um mago. Entretanto, certo dia seu clã entrou em conflito com uma tropa da Aliança e perdeu a batalha. Muitos orcs foram capturados e, dentre eles, o próprio Turdak. Ele foi levado como escravo para uma fazenda. Seu mestre não era de todo cruel, mas Turdak guardava muito ressentimento pelos humanos. O mestre até permitia que Turdak usasse suas magias que eram úteis para o trabalho na lavoura (após um mago da Aliança certificar-se que tinha arrancado todas as magias perigosas do grimório do orc). Contudo, no dia em que foi capturado, Turdak ainda não havia usado sua magia mais poderosa e durante todo o tempo que ficou preso, fez questão de mantê-la em sua mente. Quase três anos depois, sua grande chance chegou. Thrall estava livre e corria a terra libertando os orcs. A fazenda onde Turdak estava foi um dos primeiros pontos de parada do novo líder da Horda. Naquela noite, Turdak pretendia usar seu trunfo para queimar o seu mestre humano, mas na hora H não conseguiu (e certificou-se para que ele e sua família não se machucassem). Entretanto, o capataz do mestre resolveu se aproveitar do momento de fraqueza de Turdak e foi prontamente incinerado (e depois trespassado por Thrall). Naquele momento, quando a bola de fogo ardia, Turdak pensou ver uma forma em meio ao fogo: um vulto feito de fogo, semelhante a uma mulher humana ou elfa – um espírito elemental (mais tarde descobriu se tratar de Hadyn). Assim, Turdak foi um dos primeiros a se unir a Thrall, tornou-se um de seus amigos mais próximos e logo também um de seus principais conselheiros. Turdak, encantado pelos espíritos e poderes elementais (Thrall estava trazendo a religião dos ancestrais de volta) decide abandonar o caminho do mago e tornar-se um xamã. Ao longo da guerra contra a Legião Flamejante, conhece Cairn Bloodhoof e adquire uma grande amizade (depois se torna o mentor de seu filho, Kanithar). Teve uma participação importante na Terceira Guerra. Ao fim da guerra, salva (com ajuda de Cairn) uma elfa da noite, Aysha, que havia sido atacada por algum demônio da Legião e estava à beira da morte. Turdak aprende muito sobre os modos de vida, crenças e magias dos taurinos e furbolgs (e um pouco também sobre os elfos da noite). Após a guerra vai morar em Thunderbluff, onde finalmente alcança a maestria dos elementos e a habilidade de invocar os senhores elementais. Além de suas incumbências como xamã (e como conselheiro), comanda um pequeno grupo de especialistas que envia nas mais diversas missões. Também atuou como guia de um grupo de aventureiros nada convencional enquanto eles iam atrás da lenda de Abaris. Na luta contra o Flagelo em Northrend, por falta de aliados e contingente para enfrentar os mortos-vivos, buscou ajuda de todas as raças possíveis: urskan, tuskarr, nerubians e os dragões azuis; fez até um acordo com os elementais (que ficaram com parte de Northrend após a vitória contra o Flagelo). Após a guerra, Turdak voltou aos seus afazeres cotidianos de xamã em Thunderbluff e, com o mundo em relativa paz, resolve se distanciar um pouco das questões políticas da Horda, passando a se dedicar ao estudo da magia elemental (inclusive viagens planares, com ajuda de Hadyn). Ele finalmente aceita o convite de Thrall e passa a fazer parte oficial do clã Frostwolf. No Festival de Verão do mesmo ano, Turdak e Aysha se casam. Com exceção de Aysha e Irrelevante, cada um dos integrantes dos dois grupos supracitados segue seu próprio caminho (Turdak, com anuência de Thrall, concede à Sigurd o direito de iniciar seu próprio clã). Subordinates Turdak tem alguns soldados de alto nível sob seu comando, aos quais incube missões as mais diversas. *[[Aysha|'Aysha:]] night elf ranger / outrider; *[[Irrelevante|'Irrelevante:']] awakened nightsaber panther stalker; *[[Characters_-_Warcraft#Kanithar_Bloodhoof|'Kanithar:']] tauren shaman (water); *[[Sigurd Gerwulf|'Sigurd:']] orc fighter / hexblade; *[[Shai-Nefer Nekerty|'Shai:']] human sorcerer / sand shaper; *[[Olaf Talessar|'Olaf:']] half-elf rogue / assassin; *[[Grim Borgnak|'Borgnak:']] orc rogue / barbarian; *[[Schalla Winterbreeze|'Schalla:']] night elf priestess (of Elune); *[[Characters_-_Warcraft#Khloe_Crimsontide|'Khloe:']] orc spellblade / abjurant champion; *[[Sati Sacredsteel|'Sati:']] high-elf fighter / totemic knight / ranger; *[[Characters_-_Warcraft#Garuk|'Garuk:']] lizardfolk (bronze) fighter *[[Characters_-_Warcraft#Thorald|'Thorald:']] troll (Blackspear) barbarian – deceased. 'Elemental Allies' Turdak é capaz de invocar alguns elementais poderosos, conhecidos por “senhores elementais”, que são seus aliados ocasionais. A primeira e mais constante aliada de Turdak é a elemental do fogo Hadyn. *'Hadyn (fire):' a half-elf-like woman; her entire body is covered by small flames and her hair seems like a live fire. *'Thorbern (earth):' a big grizzly bear made entirely of onyx; his fur is like small pointy crystals and his eyes have a strange glow despite being entirely black. *'Yiorgos (metal):' a silvery armored giant carrying a huge sword; actually, he seems more like a walking armor than an actual creature. *'Ayla (wood):' an elf-like woman (a dryad, more precisely); her skin seems like bark and her hair is like strand of leaves. *'Sindre (lightning):' a huge blue dragon (in the 3.5 Monster Manual sense).